


What he lets her see

by wallflow3r



Series: Seen and unseen [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Birth Control, Claiming Bites, Condoms, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Daryl Dixon, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Daryl Dixon, Prison (Walking Dead), Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Two Shot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: Daryl gets back from another supply run and goes to find Beth in the library. She's mad at him for spending more time out of the prison than in it. But why is he going on pretty much every run?





	1. Chapter 1

When Daryl walks into cell block C after getting back from another supply run it takes him less than a minute to work out that Beth isn't there, and it takes him even less than that to work out where she is.

With Judith sleeping for a solid twelve hours most nights now, Beth uses the time when everyone else has gone to bed to do things she can't in the day. It's the only time she gets to herself to shower or read or pick out a new book. Since she came back from the showers smelling impossibly delicious two days ago and they’re still trying to conserve water, it's not hard to work out that his little blonde bookworm will have made her way to the library to pick out another book that is, somehow, gonna make its way into his cell.

Daryl is spending more time outside of the prison than in it at the moment, or at least that’s what it feels like. He puts himself on every supply run going so that he can keep an eye out for condoms, but he and Beth are going through them as quickly as he can find them. It doesn’t help that every run Glenn or Maggie come on they take half of what he finds.

When he and Beth had started this he’d been happy enough just pulling out. They'd been reckless, he could see that now.

It all changed a few months ago when Daryl had taken Beth out into the woods to teach her how to shoot. It was her Daddy's idea. Hershel said Daryl could show her a thing or two.  The old man has no idea how many things Daryl Dixon wants to show his youngest daughter. The weather had turned while they were out and they'd had to hole up in a cabin to wait it out. They’d got soaked through in the down pour and needed to warm up. Fast. Of course, only one way of getting warm came to his mind. It worked, they sure warmed up fast. Only things had got a little too heated, he’d got carried away and she was just so damn _tight_ that he’d came inside her. The next month had him shitting bricks waiting for Beth’s erratic period to turn up. He’d also made her take about ten different pregnancy tests to confirm they really were in the clear. He’d berated himself for being so fucking stupid! After a close call like that he swore that he wasn’t going to be so reckless again.

He'd been keeping his eye out for a pharmacy to pick up some Plan B just in case, and what he was really hoping to find was some birth control pills so they could double up. Since he really struggles to keep his hands off her if they do run out and she's absolutely no damn help at all. She’ll say they’ll just fool around but there’s always more. He just can’t say no to her. She only has to give him that look and he can’t get inside her fast enough. Last time they ran out he'd opted for going away on a long hunt instead. Alone. That had really pissed her off. Better unhappy and alive than happy and dead because he got her pregnant.

Having realised she's not inside, Daryl turns around and exits the cell block. He makes his way through the dim and increasingly darkening corridors to the library. From the outside, the library appears empty and lifeless. No one in the prison goes to the library at night because you have to take your own lamp and it’s away from the familiar comfort of the cell blocks. No one that is except Beth Greene.

Daryl treads heel to toe as he enters the library so as not to make a sound. He notices a soft amber glow at the back of the room and circles the edge until he is close enough to see her. She’s idly browsing books on the middle shelf, lamp left glowing brightly on the table in front of the couch behind her. Moonlight trickles in from the window high above her and illuminates her face to show a brow crinkled in concentration as she struggles to read the blurb of the book she has selected in the half light. Even now, watching her doing something as mundane as this, he is aching to touch her. To feel her soft skin against his calloused hands. Her eager mouth wet and opening against his. The welcome heat of her soaking wet pussy as he pushes past her entrance to bury himself inside her.

It takes him less than a minute to close the distance between them. His dominant arm reaches around her front and roughly pulls her flush against him. She gasps and her knife is half way out of its sheath just like he taught her before his other hand covers hers. Her body writhes as she struggles against him, and he feels a dark pleasure stir somewhere deep inside.  

He gently places an open mouthed kiss on the space where her neck meets her shoulder and feels her whole body relax instantly.

“Daryl! I nearly took your eye out!” She gasps, turning her head to give him an exasperated look.

Ever since he'd been taking her out hunting her reflexes had gotten faster. Soon he'll try sneaking up on her and end up on the wrong end of her blade and it’ll be his own damn fault.

He smiles against her neck, letting his eyes fall closed and inhales deeply through his nose until she floods his senses completely. Now he's home.

“Mmmhmm,” he hums into her neck in agreement and feels her cheek smile against his as she lets her head fall back onto his shoulder.

In the comfort of knowing that she's not going to try and cut him, he lets go of her fists and spins her around to face him. As he leans down, she leans up and they meet in the middle, mouths parting and seeking the other in a hungry kiss. His palm spreads against the small of her back and pulls her tightly against him. She pushes up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck until there's no space left between them. When he kisses her, everything else falls away. The prison, his responsibilities, the whole god forsaken world disappears and he gets lost in her. Her kiss ignites a heat which thrums through his entire body, getting louder with each moment and threatening to release something dark and feral from within.

Daryl pulls back, only to immediately return to place another quick kiss on her swollen lips and then rests his forehead against hers.

"Y'alright?" He asks huskily, low enough to send a flutter right down to her pussy. He doesn’t miss the tell-tale clench of her thighs, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a knowing smirk.

She leans her head back and grins at him, her eyes shining brightly as they reflect the moonlight.

"Yeah, I'm good. You alright?"

He nods and grunts in response.

"Lil Asskicker alright?"

"She's thrivin’! Startin’ to grow out of her baby grows, she's gonna be tall like Lori."

He nods again, the hint of a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. He wonders if Beth even realises the reason Judith is doing so well is due to her and all of her hard work. The thought probably never even occurred to her.

"Add it t’ the list. I'll keep an eye out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

She pulls back to frown at him, an expression he's been seeing too much of lately.

“I'm headin’ out first thing on a run. Gonna be gone a couple a days. Try our luck further out.”

His fingers stroking her back feel her body tense up beneath him.

“Another one? Daryl, you just got back. Can't someone else go?” she asks, pulling away from him. “Why'd you have to go on every single run anyway?” She tilts her head to the side and continues to frown at him, the disapproval now reaching her eyes.

“’Cause youse a horny teenager who’d have us fuckin like rabbits all the damn day!” he bites back.

Beth flushes a deep crimson.

He can see the hurt in her eyes and he can feel himself getting agitated. He knows he should stop now before he flies off the handle at her and says something he’ll regret.

Too late.

“Don't want us to run outta rubbers ‘cause I can't say no to you an' I don't wanna knock you up neither!” He glares at her, his jaw clenching in frustration. 

Her eyes widen and he doesn’t miss the tremble of her bottom lip before she speaks.

“Is it really such a big deal? Was fine when we were just pullin’ out anyway,” she says quietly, voice laced with hurt and confusion.

“ _Is_ _it really such a big deal?_   You think this is a game?” he spits at her, his voice rising to a shout.

He rocks back and forth on his feet restlessly like a spring coiled too tight. 

“No. I just don’t think-“

“Nah girl, you don't.” He cuts her off harshly, narrowing his eyes.

“Why are you being such a jerk?” She shouts back at him. Her raised voice hits him like a slap in the face.

He snaps, feels attacked and responds by stepping forwards so that his body presses to hers.

"Because I don't want you to get pregnant and die because I love you!" He yells in her face.

As soon as the words leave his mouth the fury disappears with them and is replaced by pure anguish. He pulls his eyes away from her and stares down at the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides in frustration, the overwhelming feeling of powerlessness threatening to eat him up.

Her mouth falls open in shock. The weight of his words hanging heavily in the silence that surrounds them.

“Daryl...” she starts softly. Her eyes staring up at him in awe, wider now than he’s ever seen them.

“You remember what happened to Lori? ‘Cause I can't stop thinkin' about it!”

His voice sounds pained. Every time he sees Lil Asskicker in Beth’s arms serves as a reminder that her real mother isn’t here. That her real mother died bringing her into this world. He remembers how Rick lost his mind when Lori died. He watched the strongest man he knows fall apart in front of him. He didn’t understand it then but he gets it now. If Beth was to be taken out of this world there would be nothing left in it for him.

In another world, the kind where Hershel would chase Daryl off his farm with him shotgun for looking at his youngest daughter, maybe the idea of Beth growing his child in her belly would make him swell with pride. That was before. In this world, the idea of Beth getting pregnant and all the life threatening risks that come with it make him feel sick to his stomach. That she might die as a result of something he did? It’s unbearable.

His hand reaches up to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone gently.

“I can't lose you,” he whispers, the raw and exposing honesty in his admission startling them both.

She’s blinking tears out of her eyes as she looks back at him, overwhelmed with emotions. 

“You won't,” she reassures him, leaning into his touch.

“Nah I won't ‘cause I'm gonna take care of what’s mine,” he says huskily and clenches his fingers tightly against her jaw.

The clear blue eyes locked onto his turn dark as her pupils dilate.

He gasps as she crashes her mouth into his, her hands flying up to grip his hair as she bites at his mouth in a desperate kiss.

Beth releases a deep moan of pleasure that vibrates in his throat and there’s an unadulterated need in the raw sound that makes his dick hard. He breaks away, his breath coming out in heavy pants as his hands reach down to cup her ass and press her body against his. His hardness pushes insistently against his stomach.

“You can’t die ‘cause you're mine, Beth,” he growls in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

As their kiss becomes more urgent, Daryl presses into her, pushing her backwards until her ass hits the back of the sofa. His hands eagerly find their way under her top and tear it up over her head like she’s a Christmas present he can’t unwrap fast enough and forcing their mouths to reluctantly part in the process. As soon as the fabric slips up past her nose, his mouth is back reclaiming hers fiercely. With the gravity of his admission and her reaction to it echoing that she wants him just as much as he wants her, he can’t bear to not be touching her for even one second.

They rip at each other’s clothes in a frenzy of hands and panting mouths. She’s mirroring his desperation with her own and it’s so intoxicating, he feels drunk on her. Never got lit from just kissing before. Her hands track down his chest, hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt as he tugs her top free of her arms and lets it drop to the floor. Wanting all of her in reach, he pulls her hair tie out to let her hair fall down her back in a waterfall of golden curls. Their teeth knock together clumsily as their mouths fight to stay locked together while he shrugs off his vest. She kicks off her boots while at the same time unbuttoning her jeans.

As soon as his shirt hits the floor, Daryl’s hands fly up to knead her chest. Her tits are small and soft, and they fit perfectly in his big, rough palms. She whimpers as he teases a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His hands roam every inch of this body that is so familiar to him now, this body which is his to worship and protect. He swallows her whimper and responds with a growl that vibrates against her lips, causing her pussy to flood wet and clench with an impatient need. She squirms in the space between him and the back of the sofa where she’s pressed, trying to hug her thighs together and ease the building tension between her legs.

Suddenly, he scoops her up. In surprise, her hands fly out to dig crescent moons into his solid arms. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth and her eyes grow huge as he throws her over the side of sofa. She lands on the cushions with an undignified grunt before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Resting one hand on the back of the sofa, he swings himself over. He lands hard on the cushion in front of her, causing her to fly up in the air and bounce back down. She's laughing so hard now that there are tears in her eyes and he knows she can't stop even if she wanted to. It makes his stomach flip over and causes a stupid grin to stretch across his face. There's nothing that makes him feel as good as he does when he makes her laugh. He doesn’t think he can tear his eyes away because _he did that_. He made her happy and that’s _everything_.

He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down just far enough for his hard on to bounce out like a crude Jack-in-the-box. A good day to go commando. Her laughter stops dead, and he doesn’t miss the way her eyes drop down to stare at his dick. He lets out a ragged breath when he sees that look in her eyes. It’s such a turn on knowing that she wants him as much as he wants her. Her eyes are blowing wide as she bites her lip and watches him pull a condom out of his back pocket. She keeps watching as he tears the wrapper open with his teeth and slides the rubber on from tip to base, inhaling sharply at the welcome contact.

He doesn’t think there’s anything hotter in what’s left of this world than the sight of Beth Greene lying in front of him in nothing but her white cotton panties. Her wild, unbrushed hair is cascading around her head in a golden halo and her nipples are swollen and pink from his eager squeezing. Her bedroom eyes are hooded and blown wide, staring blankly as though hypnotised by his throbbing cock. His tongue darts out to licks his lips as he watches her bare chest rapidly rise and fall. She’s so fucking beautiful, and she’s his.

Seeing her laid out for him like that, looking at him with such unadulterated longing, touches something dark and feral inside him. She’s _his_ , and he feels some kind of primal urge to mark her and dominate her. Before he fully realises what he’s doing he grabs her roughly with both hands and flips her over onto her front, then yanks her hips up so that her ass is in the air. One hand stays on her hip, holding her firmly in place and the other hand grabs the back of her panties. She lets out a sudden gasp in surprise that snaps him back into reality. His hand stops dead, freezing with her underwear fisted. He winces. What the fuck does he think he’s doing? Grabbing at her like some kind of common whore. His face scrunches up in disgust. How dare he?

“Don’t stop,” she breathes out, her voice soft and needy.

She turns her head to face him but his eyes quickly drop away from hers, falling onto his offending hands. He feels shame creeping up his spine and starts to grind his teeth anxiously. 

“It’s ok, Daryl,” she reassures him, “You can let go. Don’t hold back.”

His eyes flick up to meet hers. Beth gives him a hard look, imploring him to believe her, to trust what she says is true. His eyes narrow at her, struck dumb by her reaction. He’s behaving like some kind of deranged pervert and she’s telling him it’s _ok_?

 “You won’t hurt me,” she tells him, “because I’m _yours_. You won’t hurt what’s yours, Daryl.”

He worries his lip with his teeth and his hand starts to twitch, rubbing the cotton in his palm. She’s so _good_ and innocent. But it’s not her youth or her unmarked skin contrasting his scarred and spent flesh, it’s her soul that radiates hope where there is none. She makes him feel so damn good about himself when he doesn’t deserve to.

He wants to do bad things to her and she’s just going to let him. It’s wrong. It’s so wrong, but…

Fuck it.

A low growl tears out of him and he yanks her panties so hard he hears them rip as they come away in his hand.

Bringing them up to his face, he doesn’t need to breathe deeply to smell her but he does it anyway. He inhales until he can taste her in the back of his mouth. The cotton he’s holding tightly in his hand is soaked with her juices. She’s already so wet for him and the realisation stirs something dark and feral inside.

Beth lets out a soft moan, and her head whips around to face the front. His dick twitches of its own volition. He lets out a groan as he stuffs the ripped and soaked panties into his back pocket, freeing his hand to draw back and then spanks her, hard, across both ass cheeks.

Her body tenses at the impact and a little squeak puffs out of her, but he doesn’t miss the familiar squirm as she clenches her thighs together. He tries to steady his breathing as he watches her perfectly round ass cheeks flush red.

“That… that alright?” he asks nervously, his voice a low rumble, "You like that?"

“Yeah,” she replies quickly, "More ‘n alright."

He spanks her again and she moans, heavy and thick, when his palm smacks loudly against her ass.

With one hand still firmly on her hip keeping her in place, he uses the other to push her down by the small of her back, turning her pussy up to face him like a flower faces the sun.  In one hard thrust, he pushes past her entrance and buries himself in her wet pussy. He lets out a ragged breath and looks down as he slowly moves back out of her tight heat. Pulling back, he watches with his next thrust as his cock edges slowly back in between her glistening pink lips under her slapped cheeks. The feeling of being buried inside her is made so much more intense by being able to watch himself disappear into her and hear her gentle moans of pleasure at the same time. Any reservations that he had left are wiped away as his senses are flooded with her.

No holding back. No hiding. Not from her.

He’s going to ignore his stomach rolling over and the voice in his head telling him he’s a piece of shit. He’s going to allow himself this. In this moment he decides that he will take what he wants. That she really _does_ want him to. That he’s not really _taking_ her anyway, because she’s giving herself to him. He has no idea how he’s so damn lucky.

He lets out an inhuman growl as he leans forward to cover her body completely with his own, possessive and dominating. One hand reaches around her front to grab her chest and pull her tight against him, the other reaches down between her thighs to find her clit. His fingers make fast circles on her hood that match his thrusts, and her moans get higher and more strained. He pants against her shoulder as he squeezes her tit roughly with a particularly hard thrust and feels her pussy walls constrict around his dick making it feel so damn tight he thinks he blacks out for a second.  The hand on her chest drops down to the sofa to brace himself, forcing them both down on all fours as he pounds into her from behind.

The waves of pleasure are becoming so intense he gets lost in her. He wants to say something, to _tell_ her what she’s doing to him, but he can’t find the words. It’s not that he doesn’t know how to explain to her how good she makes him feel, that by giving herself to him she’s giving him _life_ , it’s just that he can’t physically get his words out. He can barely breathe, let alone speak.

With his next thrust as hard as before he bites down on her shoulder, marking her as his. She is everything. He realises that now. Admitting it out loud seems to have crystallised it in his mind somehow. If the grim reaper wants her he’s gonna have to fight Daryl Dixon for her. He’s gonna have to pry her from his cold, dead hands because nothing is going to take her from this earth while he’s still in it. Somehow, without him permitting it, or asking for it, or even realising it, she has become his world.

The unexpected jolt of pain mixed with the rising pleasure of his fingers grinding her clit drive her over the edge and she orgasms hard, her pussy walls clamping around his dick like a vice as she smothers her face into the sofa cushion to absorb her scream. The only thing better than making her laugh is making her scream. He feels a flicker of something that might be pride in knowing that he did that. He made her feel good and he will keep doing it as long as she’ll let him.

He groans low and feral, then leans back and uses both hands to pull his cock out of her. He can’t wait another second to see her face. He flips her onto her back and strokes his hands from her thighs to her ankles, drawing them up to rest on his shoulders. He looks down at her through wild eyes and his breath catches in his throat. Her pussy is open and fluttering in front of him and glistening with her come. Her hair is wild and framing her face like an angry cloud. But her eyes are what knocks it out of him. She’s staring back at him with pupils yawning, her eyes watering from the sweet torture. The rapture on her face is unreal as she’s overwhelmed by pleasure and desire and _love_. Her love for him radiates from her eyes into his.

With her legs pressed up around his head he drives back inside her, his cock able to press so deep in this position he knows he won’t be able to hold on much longer. Her inner walls pulse around him as he slams into her and his eyes fall closed. He’s never been so rough with her, never _dared,_ and it’s like an awakening. He feels his orgasm building thick and fast and he’s suddenly hit with a surge of unbound energy.

His eyes fly open and focus on Beth’s face. She’s _crying_. For a moment his stomach lurches and he’s terrified he’s hurt her until he makes out the words she’s sobbing through her tears.

“I’m yours, Daryl, I’m yours.”

In that moment, he comes harder than he’s ever come in his life. In that moment he dies and is reborn. He feels sliced open and raw. Each of his nerve ending feels like they’re on fire. After a lifetime of numbing himself to the world he never knew it was possible to feel so much and it’s overwhelming. He feels everything at once. His grip on her ankles tightens and his knuckles turn white as his soul escapes through his lungs and he releases inside her.

Her arms reach up to cradle his head as he collapses heavily on top of her. She strokes his hair as he shakes with the aftershocks of his orgasm, his head landing between her breasts and with his cock still buried inside her.

Merle’s voice is in the back of his head is telling him to stop being a pussy and get his shit together, that she doesn’t want to see her man trembling like a pansy ass piece of shit. For the first time in his life, he ignores the voice. He lets her see him tremble. He lets he see the real him. He _wants_ her to see inside from where she’s ripped him open. He wants her to see what nobody has ever wanted to before.

Her fingers are still carding tentatively through his hair when he feels her lips soft and warm against his ear.

“An’ you’re mine,” she whispers, “You’re mine, Daryl.”

He lifts his head to stare at her. Her lips curl up into a wide smile as her hand cups his face and her eyes sparkle back at him. He’s completely dumbstruck. He can’t understand why the fuck she wants _him_. But she does. It’s written all over her face.

She leans in and presses a light kiss onto his lips. He’s still so raw and open, his emotions just beneath the surface. He feels like he might be having a heart attack or some kind of seizure because his heart feels as though it’s about to burst out of his chest at any moment. His lips ache at the loss of hers and he leans up to press their mouths together again. He just holds their faces together like that for a long moment while the gravity of the realisation that she really, truly wants him sinks in.

When he pulls away, he rolls them over so that she’s on top of him and then lifts her off of his dick carefully. His hand reaches between them to pull the condom off before he tucks her head under his chin. He wraps his arms around her possessively, his hands cupping her bare ass and stroking her cheeks where he spanked her earlier.

“Yeah, girl. I’m yours,” he murmurs shakily. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Coco04 and LeighJ for the inspiration. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Comments give me life, so let me know what you thought!


End file.
